


Solidarity and Shapeshifters

by InevitableBladders (TheTimelessChild0)



Series: The Thaw of Loki Odinson [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Desperation, Friendship, Protective Steve Rogers, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/InevitableBladders
Summary: Spills and spoils abound.
Series: The Thaw of Loki Odinson [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687765
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Solidarity and Shapeshifters

**Author's Note:**

> for those wondering where Peter is in the first part, he is with Clint and Nat bc logistics+I need him to be.

“No! Nononono NO NO NO! Absolutely not, I’m not a child!” Loki waved his dagger angrily, crossing his arms in defiance. 

“I’m not saying you are, it’s merely a precaution,” Thor attempted to assure him. 

“No luck?” Tony asked knowingly, seeing the fuss displayed by the literal GOD. 

“He insists that there is no need, because he ‘will be sure to use the potty like a big boy’,” Thor scoffed. 

“I’ll get Bruce to talk to him, it worked on Peter,” Tony offered. 

********

Dr Banner proceeded to explain, in completely superficial terms, that his Frost Giant metabolism is unpredictable, and the timing of his bladder could deviate from the norm. Which is just a fancy way of saying, “you could forget to go, and _wiggle_ later”. 

Nevertheless, it helped restore some pride in Loki, and he surrendered. 

With Peter in the bathroom with him, both teens were padded and ready for the trip. 

“Did you pee before you put on your pull-up?” Both Tony and Thor asked the clandestine urinators. 

“Of course, brother” Loki drawled tiredly, lying through his teeth. 

Because Loki and Thor alike, have bladders that fill slowly, this was believed without question. 

* * *

Try as he might, Loki could not help but cross his legs 3 times, switching legs every few minutes. 

“Do you need to pee?” Steve asked kindly. 

“No,” he said quickly. 

“You’re not in trouble if you do. I’ll stop if you need me to,” Tony assured him. 

“There’s no need,” Loki politely declined, straightening up in the seat, to make it easier to ignore the nappy he was wearing.

“Not now, maybe..” Tony murmured.

**************

20 minutes later, and Loki was sitting with his legs up on the seat, holding on for dear life. 

“Tony. I need to pee _now_ ,” he panted, feeling spurts come out every few seconds. 

“You’re wearing a pull-up, it’ll absorb it,” Steve assured him. 

“Stop it,” Loki snapped, feeling his bladder release more urine. 

Thor looked at his brother. Loki refused to look back, blushing wildly.

“I am not cross with you Loki. You thought you’d be fine for the drive, it was a simple mistake,” Thor said kindly. 

“It’ll be just fine. Bruce did the math. Go on,” Steve urged him. 

His bladder urged him as well, so he put his legs down in a meditative pose, trying to focus on not letting go. 

Tony frowned at the Jotun’s persistence. 

“JARVIS, play Waterfalls,” he instructed his A.I

_Don’t go chasing waterfalls,_ _please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to…_

Slowly, but surely, Loki put his legs down, focusing on the waterfall beneath Asgard. Twice as much water as every waterfall on Earth combined. 

He leaned back and revelled in the sensation of pee flowing unfettered out of him.

Steve cautiously put a hand on his shoulder. Loki felt secure, _protected_ with his “protection”. He sighed loudly in relief.

“Oh Odin, King of the Nine Realms, Asgard, Midgard, Jotunheim, Svartalfheim, Anaheim, Nidavellir, Niflheim, Muspelheim and Alfheim, connected by the Yggdrasil..oh that’s much better,” Loki smiled. 

A few seconds later, the stream subsided. Loki patted his diaper, which was cold and wet, but otherwise intact. 

“You still need to pull over,” Steve reminded Tony unnecessarily, smiling fondly. 

****************

“It’s odd, not wearing another one,” Loki remarked, feeling worryingly light in his regular undergarments. 

“That’s because you put another one on at _night_. This is day. You’ll be just fine, brother,” Thor assured him, hugging him. 

* * *

The cold breeze in the tent allowed Loki to sleep even longer past his wetting. At 6 o’clock, however, he was awoken by very tiny human hands patting him repeatedly. 

He blinked, above him stood Peter. 

“Can’t sleep? I’m afraid I would be a lousy source of heat, arachnid,” he informed the boy. 

“No, that’s not it..I didn’t bring an extra pull-up. I used both during the drive,” Peter whined. 

“Right. Your metabolism is fiercer than mine..” Loki mumbled tiredly. 

“Do you have a spare Mr Odinson,” Spider-Man asked politely.

“It’s Loki..and of course,” the god reached inside his magically sealed pockets and handed one to the boy. 

“Thanks, Lokes,” Peter whispered, scuttling away like the Acromantulas in Chamber of Secrets. 

What the Spiderling didn’t know was that Loki _didn’t_ have a spare. Well..not 2.

Loki put on his slippers and tried to walk silently towards his brother’s tent. 

Thor, who was loud to compensate for having better hearing than the humans, was quick on his feet, opening the tent at the first branch breaking beneath his younger brother’s feet. 

“T’is still early, brother,” he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. 

“I need another one,” Loki explained, pulling down his trousers slightly, displaying the wet nappy he was still wearing.

“What happened to the one I told you to hide in your cape?” Thor asked, frowning confused.

“I gave it to Parker. He didn’t bring a spare of his own,” he explained. 

Thor smiled in pride. They were getting along splendidly, united in their incontinence. 

Then he sighed. 

A whistle sounded from beneath the shade cast by the roof of the Avengers Compound.

Loki saw a hand waving in the distance, with a diaper gripped between the thumb and the other four fingers. He approached the hand, belonging to Nick Fury. 

“I’ve got one right here, Mr Odinson,” Fury handed it to him with a wink. 

“Thank you very much, Mr Fury.” the god thanked him. 

“This happens again..you go to Agent Hill,” he threatened kindly, pointing at the woman by the lamp post guarding the “campers”.

Loki nodded shyly, and shuffled back to his tent to change. 

Captain Marvel slid off the sunroof, smirking. 

“You spoil’em, Talos. He’s gotta learn,”

“At his own pace. It’s nobody’s fault that his species age slowly. And Carol, may I remind you; this is coming from a woman who prefers to demonstrate her aptitude at _falling over_ , rather than take a sleeping pill?” the Skrull raised a green eyebrow at her. 

“Touchè,”

The End.


End file.
